Yuzi
by valstip
Summary: Yuzi is a special vampire that tires hard to save the people he loves. This is a demo so I hope you like it.


The Story Of Yuzi

Chapter 1-My Birthday

"Hi my name is Yuzi Makatana, and i'm a vampire." My real name is Yuzi Count Makatana, and yes my dads' name is Count Dracula. My parents told me i was a vampire because they saw I had a craving for blood, and i kinda started turning into a bat. I am who I am, and that's a vampire. Jan 15, 2015 " Happy Birth Day Yuzi", said my dad. "You're finally 120 we shall celebrate for this day." "Thanks dad", I said. My dad has been taking care of me since i was little. I never knew who she was, and don't know where she is my dad never talked about it. "I gotta go to school dad have a nice day", i said. Then walked out the door. Charenie Achademy was not an ordinary school it had both humans, and some monsters in the school. I went there when i was 100 it's a great school. "Hey Yuzi", said Akari. My best friend, and he's a fox. "So tonights are prom got anyone you going with?", asked Akari. "I dont know how about you got anyone?", I answered. " That cute girl Masuta asked me if I wanna go to the prom." "Really that's great you should say yes you do still have a crush on her still dont you?" "Shhh haha we promised not to talk about that." "Ok how about you?", he asked. "Hmm what you mean?", I asked. " You know what i mean by that", he laught " I hear Takara is free for the prom."Actually I asked her myslef", I said. "What?!, and you didn't say anything?" "I just did, and she said yes." "Look at you dating a human she is one lucky girl", he said. "Hey you to get to class!", said Principal Mike. "Yes sir", we both laughted.

Chapter 2-Friends

"Finally class is over Yuzi", said Akari. "Hey guys", said Sasuke "Hey Sasuke I heard a storm was coming", laughted Akari. "Hey Akari still shy to say yes to Masuta", said Sasuke. "Hey that's not fair!" Sasuke is a thunder creature or Zues. That's what we like to call him he always like to blow some steam by making a thunder storm. "So Sasuke got a date for prom yet?", I asked "Ya her name is Shara" "Are Shara in class you like humans to I see." "Love at first sight what can I say.", blushed Sasuke. "Ya I know what you mean.", blushing also. Takara, and me knew each other for a couple years. We always had fun as kids, but she doesn't know about me even though she's human. I always had a crush on her I just cant resist her. "So we'll see each other tonight", asked Kuteru. "Yup", we all said with a laugh. Then we went home, and all waved goodbye. "Hey dad i'm home", said Yuzi. "Velcome home son, how was school?', he asked. "Great can't wait for prom tonight everyones gonna be there." "Vell don't forget this is your first prom you ever been to."Ya it's been awhile", as we both chuckled. "I have a gift for you.", he said. "Oh what is it?", I asked. "A picture of a special someone your mom. I stood still as I was in shock hearing that. "Mmmmom", I said as I was in shock. "Ves I wanted to tell you when you were old to tell you.", he said while handing me the picture. "Vour mother was an amazing woman, she was a human. My people went to a town to take over the land, and it ended badly. The humans knew we were coming, and had garlic bombs all over the place. We ran into a trap, and it wasn't pretty. Most of are men died, but we still had so many forces that was over powering the humans. We won, but there was a lady that didn't dare to lose to them. She kept on fighting till she saw me.

Chapter 3-Love

I ran to see what was going on, and saw her covered in blood and dust. "I will not be your blood slave.", she said as she held the katana in her hands. "Vhen bring it", he said in anger. We ran head to head as we striked each blow, and strike it was a long battle. Until... "until what dad?", as i asked. She got a hit with the katna, and it was in my heart. "uuuhhh so you died?", I asked in shock. "I am a vampire lord it's hard to kill me, but I knew who that woman was. "Lilly is vhat you?", he asked. "Count oh my god i'm so sorry I did'nt know you were a vampire.", she said as she cried. You always was beautiful just like a lilly flower. I have to do this to keep you safe. I then bit her neck while the transformation started to kick in. She then was a vampire, and the women of my dreams. In a couple moths she was my wife, and in years you were born. "So what happened to her were is she?", I asked. She was killed by a vampire i don't know who did it, but if I ever do. "I understand dad, and now know why you didn't tell me.", I said. "Well I got to go dad ill see you later dad, and thank you for telling me." Ves you are my son you need to know, and ill always be here for you even though i'm getting old", as he smiled with joy. "I love you dad", I said with a smile. "Vnd I love you son", as we both smiled.

Chapter 4-Prom

"Hey guys you're all here!", said Akari. "Hey!", we all said. "Well we better go change so ill see you soon" "Ok", I said. "Hi Yuzi", said Takara. "Oh hi Takara I didn't see you therr..", I paused while I looked at her. "Huh what you don't like my dress?", she said sadly. "No you're amazing", I said in shock. "Awww why thank you, and you look handsome." "Uhh thanks haha", we both laughted. She was wearing a dark blue dress, and a cross leackalace. "Hey I got something for you.", I said pulling it out of my coat. It was one of my familys rare red flower. "Oh it's so beautiful thank you I love it", as she put it in her hair. "Well?", she asked. "You're gorgoues Takara", I said. "Aww you're so sweet Yuzi you always make me smile" "Takara I like it when you smile it always makes me happy", I said with a blush. We started to move closer, and got closer. "Hey guys whats up" We stood still in silence as we turned around. Of course Akari was there saying hey. "So what you guys doing huh?", he said smiling. "Hey don't go on with out us", said Sasuke. "Hey Takara how's it been?", asked Masuta. "Hey are we just gonna talk, or are we gonna party.", said Shara. "Haha then let's go then!", said Sasuke. Everyone was there monsters and humans, but there was a weird feeling i felt. "Hey Yuzi you ok?", asked Takara. "Oh no i'm ok haha", I said. "Let's dance shall we?", asked Takara. "I'd love that Takara let's go.", I said. We both went out, and slow danced on the floor. The song was over, and we both look at each other. "Yuzi?", asked Takara. "Uh yes Takara?", I asked. She moved closer, and her lips looked soft. She was so gorgoues, and I wanted to know what they tasted like. "So I guess you are into humans to what a weakling!" What was that voice I heard. I turned up, and saw a figure there. "Who's that?", I asked. "Haha don't even know your own brother huh." "Uhhh brother?", I said in shock.

Chapter 5-Brothers

"It has been a while brother look at you you're all grown up, and even dating a human.", he said with a laugh. "What do you want with me?", I asked. "What I want is simple all you have to do is die!", he yelled. "Uh die?", I said confused. He then disapered in front of my eyes. "What's the matter can't keep up with a vampires skills brother?", he said behind me. I turned around, and he was there. Damn he is so quick uhh. He then kicked me which made me hit the wall hard. "Yuzi!", yelled Takara. Shit he's strong to I never felt that kind of strength. "To slow", he said. Then he punched me in the gut which made me cough blood. "Why are you doing this.", I said. "Haha because you were always the good child mom never even looked at me which made me feel like shit", he said. "Then I got my revenge after that!", he yelled. Then he ran at me again, and I managed to doudge it at first. Then he kneed me in the stomach, and as I was in the are he hit me down in the ground. "Wow you're weaker then I though.", he said with a laugh. I can't feel my body he hit my pressure points, and its hard to even breath. "I'll end this now you are quiet boring.", he said. He than ran tords me I was a dead man for sure, or am I. 火 Fire seal unleased, and then it happen. My way out was risky, but I had to do it. Fire seal is a seal of fire that is stored in the arm mostly. It is a dangerous seal that onced unleased it'll hurt the person in the range of it, but... "You fool dont you know what you have done?!, he said angerly. I stood there with a smile on my face. "Hmm what's so funny?", he asked confused. ...but the seal in distroy your arm in the process. "Wait how come your arm isn't burnt at all?", he asked in shock. "It can't be your arm should have been gone because only a vampire can learn that seal unless... "Unless the are a vampeal.", I butted in. "Uhh uhh vampeal?", his face was scared at what he heard. Takara wispered "Vampeal?" Hey daddy? Yes Takara?, he asked. What's a vampeal? Oh so someone said something of a vampeal? Ya they said vampeals are dangerous to be with, or incounter. They can be, but that's if they choose to. They are really shy, and have no reaction to anything. They are kinda scarier then the vampires. They are, she asked. Yea, but they are suppost to be kinda hearted also.

Chapter 6-The Truth

"Running won't help you", I said. "Damn you Vampeal", he said in anger. I don't know how to beat him? I only have one way to kill him, he though. He dashed not at me, but at Takara. I could barly move because of the seal, and I have to save her. I used what energy I had left in me, and ran tords her. Blood splatered all over the place, and Takara had her eyes close. When she opened them she noticed the blade in my body, and it just missed my heart. "Yyyuzi!?", she said in shock. "Damn it he got to her before I was about to kill her", he said. "I told u running won't help you brother.", I said. "Why...why protect a weak human like her. She can't even defend herself!", he yelled. "The reason is because i'll alwaqys be there for her. She may not be strong, but I wont let anyone hurt her. I'll give my life to save her, or atlease die trying. As long we care for each other nothing will tear us appart.", I said. 125 years ago. "Renge", asked my dad. "Yes father?", said Renge. "I know I'll be gone for a while, but dosen't mean I wont stop protecting your mother.", he said. "Why father?", he said in anger. "Ha because I love her, and as long as we got each others back I won't let anyone hurt her, and even if that means that I die for it.", he said. "Now take care for your mother, and Yuzi while i'm gone.", and then he went off in the night. Back in present. "I can't stand neither of you that's why i'm gonna kill you!", he said in anger. "I'm sorry brother.", I said. I rose my hand, and swong it across his neck. His head hit the ground, and it was over. I pulled the sword out of me, and hugged Takara hard. "I'm glad you're safe.", I said. "Did you really mean all those things you said Yuzi?, she asked. " Yes with all my heart.", I said with a smile. Then she got very close I pulled her tords me, and we kissed. Blue barries is what her kiss tasted like I do love blue barries.


End file.
